sniper
by Godless Writer 01
Summary: i am the monster that creeps out under the cover of darkness to strike fear in the hearts of my enemy's... and a certain rebel cells is on my hit list...time to go to work.
1. Chapter 1

_what is fear?...for many it is the boogeyman under your bed or a thing as insignificant a spider. but those are your common every day fears...but what is it like to fear in the war-zone?...it is the constant dread of falling bombs, the constant whizzing of bullets as they go by your head, the fear that you could die at anytime in some remote place all the way on the other side of the world. that is what makes a battlefield...well...a battlefield. many soldiers just hope that they will make it to the next sunrise, they are scared of the unknown...and that is what my profession exploit's. WE are the boogeyman under you bed. WE are what you should fear not the bombs or the bullets...but the sniper, now that is what you should fear, the silent killer, the grim reaper, the assassin. all it takes is one shot and BANG you friend is down on the ground with a high caliber bullet in between his eyes...and your next._

 _this is just a prologue guys please rate and comment on this story, any tips you have for a new author like me would be great. constructive criticism is appreciated._

 _~godless writer 01  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**time: 6:00**

 **date: Monday the 12th of January  
**

 **planet: lothal**

 **location: unknown  
**

I sat in the bar quietly listening to the boisterous chatter and laughs as aliens of all species and gender drank themselves to death, what am i doing in a place like this? waiting and watching. who am i watching? a rebel spy giving ''secret'' documents to his friend. why am i waiting? I am waiting for the chance to strike.

even as i think this, my target starts to leave. i will wait for fifteen seconds before i move after him to avoid suspicion.

i get up and walk in the same direction as the spy, being discreet and cunning

why do i refer to him as my target?

the empire pays well for spy's, dead or alive, unfortunately for the poor bugger I'm following i don't plan on letting him live and neither does the empire.

finally we are alone and i know he knows I'm here.

he draws a EE-24 and turns on me, sadly for him i expected this *BANG*

the spy drops to the floor with a smouldering hole in his chest, dead.

''job well done'' i murmured to myself, turning to leave, knowing that the imps will be here any second.

''now to collect my reward'' 

**time: 14:00**

 **planet: lothal**

 **location: sector 15, imperial headquarters**

''you have done well bounty hunter'' the paun grinned his sharp toothed grin at me ''a job well done does not go unrewarded'' he turned to a storm trooper who held a case ''as promised you get 500 gold credits''

''my thanks grand inquisitor'' i said with respect, knowing that not showing any to the likes of him could end me in a cell or worse.

''i am willing to pay you even more if you can take one more contract'' the pauns voice broke me out of my thoughts. i looked at him in interest ''oh?'' i said

''indeed hunter'' he grinned again ''a certain rebel cell has been causing the garrison on this rock some trouble for the past 6 months, i am willing to pay you double the amount of credits, if you can terminate them''

''double huh?, i like the sound of that'' i gave a dark smile

''so you accept?'' he inquired

i looked at him with a sinister grin

''point me in their direction and i will personally bring there heads to you on a platter'' 

_thanks for reading guys, i have school tomorrow so I'll update every couple of days or so. thanks again and see you in the next chapter!._

 _~ godless writer 01_


	3. Chapter 3

_**location: LOTHAL**_

 _ **time: 12pm standard time**_

 _''if the empire is willing to pay so many credits for the extermination of some rebels, then they must be pretty dangerous_ '' i thought to myself as i walked silently across the rooftops to my favorite sniper perch, ''the lookout'' as i fondly nicknamed it is a old smoke stack with scaffolding all over it making it a piece of cake for anyone with good climbing skills.

as i entered the the lookout i took my cloak off and threw it onto my bunk, turning around i could see my reflection in one of the old transparasteel windows, dark brown hair that is cut short, hazel eyes, rather thin body build (don't under estimate my strength though) and a stoic expression. '' _as handsome as always''_ i thought to myself.

turning to my kitchen area, my eyes fell on some womprat stew that i must have left this morning. i picked it up and put it on the cooker to heat it up. whilst it cooked i went to my holo terminal and switched it on, coincidentally it was the news, '' _need i guess?''_ i smiled to myself in satisfaction as the report was exactly what i thought it was. **''we are here at the scene of a murder, behind this building a man was found shot dead, investigations are going into the case of the killing and we have reason to believe that the killer may be the ''** _ **shadow'' who is a deadly bounty hunter with ties to lord Vader himself, this is yave'nu ckan with your dayley news broadcast''**_

i grinned to myself, '' _oh how i love killing rebels_ '' i said to myself, a ping come from my data-pad, looking down on it i could see a message from an anonymous contractor **, the cell has been located, eliminate them.** i grinned. _''time to go to work_ ''


	4. Chapter 4

_**people ask themselves what they want to do with their life's...some become soldiers whilst others become the common rabble. what do i ask myself?...is killing for money really how i should live my life? yes and no. yes because it gives me a purpose, and no because i am not a truly cold blooded killer, i am a science experiment gone wrong bred in the labs of the techno union during the clone wars. bred to kill. and trained to be silent. the perfect killing machine.**_

sorry about the absence, school keeps on getting in the way. anyway here is a quick backstory for our sniper.


End file.
